The Trip
by b3j02
Summary: 3 sets of siblings in Las Vegas try their hand with lady luck. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, or does it? All bets are off when they all meet their match.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers. Other recognizable things belong to their owners too...

This is my first attempt at writing! Thanks to my beta Staceygirl aka Jackbauer for all of her help! Thanks to Jaime for her encouragement and Tasha for everything! Enjoy!

The Trip

_**Bella**_

Since Emmett and I were toddlers, my mom always said we should see the world. Being the children of a small town police chief didn't leave us with a whole lot of opportunities to do so. Never one to be deterred, our mom, Renee, would get us as far away as she could on a budget at least once a year. Our big family vacation she would call it. Charlie, our dad, who would rather be fishing or watching a sporting event would go along with whatever she would choose. Now, here on the eve of my 21st birthday Emmett and I were taking a sibling trip. He was taking me to Las Vegas to help me celebrate my birthday in style! At least that's what he said. In reality, he was trying to save me the horror of his 21st birthday. My parents took him to the local hole in the wall to order his first beer, while my mom took pictures! Pictures! He was mortified. Emmett told them that they were going to have the night before to ooo and aww over me, before he would whisk me away to Las Vegas. He knew I wasn't much into birthdays, and that I didn't like all of the attention, but he told me with the millions of people milling around Las Vegas, I would blend right in, and we would have the time of our lives. Plus it was sort of a do over for him too. The way his birthday should have been. My brother's giddiness over the situation was infectious and I was looking forward to hanging out with him for a week.

"All set Bells? Emmett is downstairs loading his stuff in the jeep, and your mom is already playing paparazzi with the camera on the front porch," My Dad said from the doorway.

"Dad I am shocked! You know the word paparazzi?" I giggled in his direction.

"Very funny, I am not that uncool." He retorted.

"Yes you are, but I still love you, and yes, I am ready." I said zipping the last of my duffel bags.

"I must say you pack nothing like your Mom. Her luggage weighs more than she does," My dad said smiling, while grabbing my bags for me and leading us downstairs.

"What can I say I am a minimalist, I must have gotten that from you," I said before tripping on the last step.

"That too," he replied while holding my arm to keep me steady.

I giggled and continued to walk out the door. True to my dad's word there on the front porch was my mom in paparazzi mode snapping photo after photo of Emmett loading the jeep. When she heard us come out the door, her attention immediately turned to me. "Mom I can barely walk when my vision isn't hindered, and here you're trying to blind me with flash photography?"

"Oh baby I am just so excited for you two! I really wish you would have reconsidered and let this be this year's Big Family Vacation'!" My mom said smiling sadly with tears in her eyes. " I just don't know how many more opportunities we will get as a family to travel together."

"Oh Renee, let them be. They don't want their folks with them on their first trip to Vegas. It's not like they aren't going to come back in a week," Charlie reassured.

"Well now that Bella is in the dorms, and Emmett is working, you know how little we see them now."

"Emmett is here every other day to eat dinner and have you do his laundry, and Bella is here every few days to get some peace from her annoying roommate. What do you mean you hardly see them? I think we see them more now then what we did when they lived here full-time."

"Bells, let's get this show on the road! We are Vegas bound baby!" Emmett bellowed from behind the jeep as he loaded the last of our things.

After a long drawn out goodbye and 3 rounds of hugs initiated by mom, we were finally on our way out of Forks.

"Em I am so excited! Thanks so much for all of this!"

"Not a problem, not a problem. You know I would do anything for you Bellaboo!"

"You are not allowed to call me that in Las Vegas!"

"Of course I am! It is my little baby Bellaboo's big birthday, and as my birthright I can call you whatever I want!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the jeep, and I, like a very mature 21 year old, stuck my tongue out him. "Now little sister, what say we crank the tunes to get the mood set just right?"

Cranking up the stereo, we bopped along to Emmett's "travel" playlist. We didn't always have the same taste in music, but the ones he picked out for our adventure really put us in the right mindset for this trip!

We arrived at Sea-Tac airport in great time, with a little over 2 hours until we were scheduled for departure. We parked the jeep in long-term parking and made our way to check in. I was thoroughly surprised that Emmett had reserved us first class tickets. "Emmett this is too much, I can't believe you paid for first class tickets!"

"It's one of your presents. Just enjoy it!" Emmett replied throwing his gigantic arm around my shoulders.

"I will, really. Thanks again!" I gave him a quick squeeze and briefly wondered if he had any other surprise presents up his sleeve. "So where are we staying when we get to Las Vegas?"

With a mischievous glint in his eye he replied, "It's another present, and you can't know until we get there."

After slowly making our way through the security check point and finding our terminal, we decided to get snacks. I told Emmett I would hold down the fort, if he would run and get the goodies. I should have gone for the snacks.

"Emmett what did you bring? Did you leave anything for anyone else to purchase? This must have cost a fortune!" I told my big brother in disbelief.

"Calm down, Mom. It's not that bad. I just covered our basics, Doritos, Hot Cheetos, Funyuns, Paydays because we are going to get paaaaiiiddd, Peanut M&M's, Hershey's with almonds, popcorn, pickles, hot butter pretzels with dipping sauces, Bubblicious watermelon bubblegum, water, sodas and chocolate milk," he stated factually.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Yes, chocolate milk. What's wrong with chocolate milk?"

"Nothing if your 5."

"I happen to enjoy a fine chocolate milk regularly."

"Okaaaay!"

Emmett began dividing our goodies, and we sat digging in. I had been so excited that I hadn't even realized that I was hungry.

"What's your favorite M&M color?" I began after popping in 2 of them.

"Blue. What is your favorite M&M color?"

"Green." We were interrupted by a shrieking noise in the distance. We both looked up and didn't see anything.

"What in the hell was that?"

"I don't know. It sounded like screaming? Or dying? Oh my goodness, Emmett, you don't think someone just died do you?" I asked him on the verge of panicking. I didn't want to think someone died while I was on my way to celebrate.

He stared at me for a minute before replying, "No I don't think anyone is dying, but it sounds like someone is very unhappy."

After a few moments, our flight began boarding. Emmett lead the way to our seats, and we both settled in. I'm glad he chose to fly first class, because there would have been no way I could have flown comfortably next to my gargantuan brother in normal seats. His arms were the size of my legs and we couldn't have shared an armrest. After-take off our overly flirty -stewardess came to take our drink orders and see if we needed anything. My brother was oblivious to the attention he was receiving, while I was slightly irked. I didn't care that women found my brother attractive, quite the opposite actually. What I didn't like was being ignored or treated like dirt by service people vying for my brothers attention. I rolled my eyes and interrupted her flirting by demanding a pillow and blanket. Thoroughly broken out of her reverie, she left us to retrieve my demand.

"Why so rude Bells?" My brother asked.

"I was tired of her ignoring me just so she could ogle you. Do you realize she never once looked in my direction while asking if we needed anything or asking what I wanted to drink? You know better than anyone, I never treat people rude just because," I said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice she was being that way. And you are right, I know that you would never intentionally be rude to someone nor do you treat people like they are beneath you," Emmett told me apologetically.

"It's fine Em. I just got a little carried away I guess," I said giving him a sad smile.

A few moments later our attendant returned with the blanket and pillow I had asked for, as well as one of each for Emmett.

"Bells maybe we should try to rest on this flight since there's no telling when we will sleep again. For all we know these 2 hours are all we may sleep until we come back home in a week!" Emmett told me nudging me on the shoulder and smiling his big dimply grin.

"You're right Emmett. I don't know if the attendant will want to wake you though, she may want to keep you around," I said waggling my eyebrows. He ruffled my hair and turned off his overhead light. I closed my eyes smiling full of anticipation for what the week would bring. I couldn't believe I was 21. The last thought I had before falling asleep was that I had the best brother in the universe.

_**Alice**_

Every year since Edward turned 18 and I turned 17, our parents have paid for us to go on vacation together for a few days to bond and reconnect as siblings. We still take family vacations several times a year, but our parents realized quickly after we became teenagers that they did not like hanging at crowded beaches, overly crowded amusement parks, concerts, and all the other places we wanted to go to. So my very responsible brother and I picked out something we both wanted to do and we went for a few days. This year we chose Las Vegas. As a family we had been to Las Vegas on several different occasions for several different reasons. This was very different though. This was the first time we had gone to Las Vegas since either of us turned 21. Edward turned 21 last year and instead of jetting off to Vegas, he told me he would wait for me to turn 21, and we would go together. So now that I was officially 21 we made plans to visit Las Vegas. I have had everything planned for months! We had to wait until September due to scheduling conflicts but I had a very good feeling about this particular week. Call it a sixth sense if you will but occasionally my woman's intuition gets very strong and I get really good or really bad feelings about choices I make. This whole trip has my intuition on overdrive and I was feeling very good about it.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Your brother is threatening to leave you here if you don't hurry up and get your things ready to go!" My mom exclaimed from downstairs.

"Perfection cannot be rushed!!" I hollered back.

"Alice!! I am leaving with or without you in 15 minutes!" Edward yelled from somewhere in the house.

"I am sorry I am not a minimalist like you dear brother, but I must absolutely look my best for this trip," I said while lugging my personalized Louis Vuitton luggage downstairs.

"Alice we will be gone a week, not a year!" he huffed rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm ready now!" I declared impatiently while waving my hands in a hurrying manner.

"Oh now you want to rush, you little pixie?" Edward alleged smirking and taking my bags from me. I crossed my arms, turned on my heels, and walked out the door. I could hear him chuckling as I walked outside.

We lived in Tacoma, but it was still a little bit of a drive to the airport. Our parents were driving us, because Edward had issues with leaving his precious Volvo unattended for a week. He didn't trust valet parking, and he was even more suspicious of public parking. Not that I was complaining or disagreeing, I wasn't exactly offering up my Porsche for the drive. I am sure that my father would have insisted on driving us anyways. He loved driving his Mercedes and he would make any excuse to do so. We all piled in to my dad's car and started our drive to the airport. The drive passed by quickly and was relatively uneventful with me chattering on and on about the shopping I was planning on doing while in Vegas to my mom. Edward and my father kept busy talking about baseball and pre-season football. We said our goodbyes to our parents and went to check in. The airport was crazy like always, but we got through security and made it to our terminal with plenty of time to spare. We settled in to wait, Edward with his I-pod and I had my latest issue of Vogue to keep me occupied. A short time after we had settled in, we heard a shrieking noise coming from another terminal. I figured it was someone who hadn't gotten their way, but it was a horrible noise that caused me to jump slightly anyways. Edward had heard it too and looked in the direction of the noise. He didn't see anything, so he rolled his eyes and continued listening to his music. I heard the boarding announcement of another airline for a flight to Vegas. I should have booked with them, since they were leaving already. I was entirely too excited to get this show on the road! Our plane started boarding soon enough, and Edward and I were comfortably seated in first class awaiting take off. The stewardess came to take our drink orders and stood there dumbfounded when my brother flashed his thousand watt smile. Eww how annoying! She walked away fanning herself a moment later. "Eww, can't she swoon on her own time?" I huffed.

"Where? Who swooned?" My poor oblivious brother questioned.

"Nothing, forget it. I was just observing something," I sighed, leaving him to his obliviousness. Our plane was finally in the air, and I was vibrating in my excitement.

"Alice, I love you, but I don't think I can handle your hyperactivity in this enclosed space for the next 2 hours. Don't you think we should rest before we get to Las Vegas? I doubt we will be sleeping much once we get there? Do you?"

"You're right but I'm so excited. I know Edward, I know. I can feel that there is something wonderful waiting for us. I don't know what yet, but all of this feels right, like we are supposed to be in Las Vegas at this point in time. Like fate or something." Edward smiled at me sincerely and I returned it. Calming down I decided to close my eyes and try to rest before we got to Las Vegas. When my eyes were closed, I saw the form of a blonde headed man. His face was obscured but I could tell he was tall, lean and muscular but not overly so, and he was pale but not in a sickly manner. As I fell into a deeper sleep my mind stayed with my dream man.

_**Rosalie**_

Jasper and I had been wanting to go to Las Vegas for the longest time. Finally, time was on our side, and we had the time to go. We had been spending less time together as of late, due to our crazy schedules and the fact that we had both been in relationships. Jasper had been semi shacking up with some chick named Maria. She was a total lunatic, but he put up with her. I kept trying to tell him he deserved better, but of course he didn't listen to me. Not that I was much better. I was with Royce King, king of the ding-a-lings. Jasper told me every time we spoke what a bad guy Royce was and how I deserved better,

and that he had a bad feeling about him. We should have listened to each other, that much is certain. Jasper came home one day to find a very naked Maria in his living room covered in mud, surrounded by candles and pictures and personal articles of Jasper, chanting nonsense about him. Horrified, my brother kicked her out, got a restraining order, and threatened to burn the things she left at his apartment if someone in her sorority didn't come for them. My relationship with Royce ended after he went out one night drinking with his friends. He and his buddies showed up at my place in the middle of the night, completely wasted, banging on my door and forcing their way in. Thank goodness the police officer next door had the night off and heard the commotion. My frantic screams had him barge in with his gun drawn, but not before I had been thrown to the ground and kicked a couple of times for refusing them. Royce and his friends were taken to jail that night. Royce's dad got them all off with a slap on the wrist, but I was still granted restraining orders on all of them. It has been 3 months since I had seen any of them. After the incident, I hadn't been myself. I was hoping that this trip with Jasper will help put me back to the same fun loving outgoing person I used to be.

We arrived at Sea-Tac airport shortly after 4 in the afternoon with our flight scheduled to depart at 6:15. We checked in and went through security smoothly. Jasper was securing our boarding passes, while I was looking for 2 seats in the crowded terminal, when an arm wrapped around me.

I let out a blood curdling scream in sheer terror. There standing behind me with his arm around me was none other than Grey McJunkin, cohort of Royce King. One of the men that had tried to assault me. Jasper was pushing through people trying to get to me, and security had been called. "Let me go! You are not allowed within 100 yards of me!!" I yelled flailing my arms and trying to kick him. Jasper reached us quickly and pulled me away from him.

"You have a death wish McJunkin?" Jasper snarled through clenched teeth, while balling his fists against his side. Jasper was fiercely protective of me and after the assault even more so. It had taken everything in him not to go off and handle Royce and his friends alone.

"Jasper, nice to see you," Grey replied sarcastically. "Just saw Rosie here and didn't want to be rude and not come show her some love." Just then security arrived.

"What is the problem here?" A short, dark haired police officer asked, while a tall blonde officer began taking notes.

"You see, officer, my sister has a protective order against this man that he is clearly violating." Jasper replied calmly.

"Is that accurate Miss?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir, my attorney's name is Angela Webber, and she has all of the paper work on file if you need a copy. He is to be 100 yards away from me at all times and he just came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me!" I was shaking at this point and tears were threatening to spill over my burning eyes. Jasper had come to comfort me and was now rubbing soothing circles on my back. I loved my brother. He had always known how to calm me and keep me feeling safe, even in horrible situations like this.

"Sir, you will need to come with us. Miss, do you need anything?" The dark haired officer inquired.

"Just him away from me, officer..." I began.

"Truth, Joel Truth." He introduced himself. Then motioning to his partner said, " and this is my partner, Victor Glazer."

"Rosalie Hale-Whitlock, and this is my brother Jasper Hale-Whitlock," I replied while we exchanged handshakes with the officers. "Officer Truth, to be honest I just want to try and get this over with as quickly as possible so that I can calm down before my flight. I want to enjoy my trip and my brother's company, and him still being here is very trying." I gestured toward Grey.

"We understand, Miss Hale-Whitlock. We are going to escort him away, while we get the details of the protective order from your attorney. Please don't hesitate to call us if any more problems arrive while at Sea-Tac airport. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you very much," Jasper replied for us, and we exchanged handshakes once again. They walked away, and this time Jasper and I made our way together to get our boarding passes and find seats. Truth be told, I didn't want him to leave me alone this whole trip.

Time passed by quickly after all of the ruckus and we were called to board our plane. We settled in and before I knew it I had fallen asleep after my adrenaline had crashed.

The next thing I remembered was hearing a ding and "Welcome to Las Vegas the current temperature is 89 degrees. We thank you for choosing to fly with us, and we hope you have a wonderful time in Las Vegas!" Jasper stood, stretched, then moved to get our carry-ons. I stood as well, stretching, and checking to make sure we had everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Emmett

We left the airport, and I whispered to the taxi driver where we were going so that Bella couldn't hear. Bella still had no idea, and I loved it. She hated surprises, but the fact that she had stopped trying to figure out everything made me think she was enjoying the unknown. She was shocked silent as she took in her surroundings. I had a feeling that once she saw where we were staying she would understand why I chose the place. I know it was a little childish for us to stay in a hotel simply because it bore most of my sister's name, but she knew how I roll. "Oh Emmett! This place is magnificent! I still can't believe we are here! I want to remember all I can, but there is just so much to look at!" Bella exclaimed breaking me out of my musings.

"Bella, where is your new camera?"

"Uh, huh? Oh I uh I think it's in my bag."

"What is the point of having a brand new camera if you aren't going to use it for it's intended purpose? Your brain wouldn't need to be on overdrive right now trying to remember everything Isabella," I mock scolded.

"I was just so excited it didn't occur to me to take it out right away. I figured we wouldn't see anything exciting so soon, but I was wrong," Bella mused aloud.

"I am sure there will be plenty of opportunities to take more pictures, and we can come through here again," I reassured her. Moments later, our cab came to a stop in front of one of the most magnificent buildings I had ever seen. The pictures on their website had not done the hotel justice and that is saying a lot because those pictures were stunning. We stood there for a minute in awe of the place we would call home for the next few days.

"Emmett this is so beautiful! I can't believe we are staying here! I hope you didn't spend too much Emmett, really, you know I don't need all of this," Bella said full of emotion.

"Bella, you are my sister. I would do anything for you. Don't worry about anything, I got this," I replied while nudging her in the arm. "Let's go check in."

Bella and I entered the lobby of the hotel only to be awed once again. Above us were 2,000 hand-blown glass flowers. We were escorted into The Executive Suite Lounge to be privately checked- in. We were given our suite keys and excitedly left the Lounge to explore. On the way out of the Lounge, I saw her. She was the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was tall and slender but had curves to die for. Her hair was golden blonde but not artificially so; her legs went on for miles; she had a gorgeous smile; and her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. Unfortunately she was walking with a man. They were probably here on a lovers' weekend or something. That seemed about right, Lady Luck was already kicking my ass. Of course the woman of my dreams would already be taken, and if she wasn't then she would still be out of my league. Bella and I made our way toward the elevators. I saw my dream girl walking toward the other elevator when I thought I heard her companion say, "Hey Sis! Wait up!" I had to see dream girl one more time.

"Bella, I forgot the brochure for the Dessert Fox Tour. Are you alright to make it to our room alone?" I asked smiling brightly at my little sister.

"I'm a big girl, Emmett. I think I can handle an elevator ride and a walk down a hall on my own," Bella replied in mock indignation.

"I know. I was just making sure. I'll be up shortly," I told her with a wink.

"Take your time. I think I'll shower off some of the travel grime,and then we can go exploring."

"Sounds good Boots!"

"Emmett, that would make you Dora," Bella said not trying to hide her giggles. "Wait, what do you know about Dora the Explorer?" Bella asked with her head tilted to one side and her brow scrunched.

"Huh? What? I'll see you in a bit little sister," I said turning quickly and walking away from the elevator banks in search of my mystery girl. Instead, I ran straight into a tall, bronze haired, uptight looking dude. We both dropped our room keys, and he dropped everything he was holding in his hands. "Sorry man," I told him.

"It's all good man, no harm no foul. I guess we both should have watched where we were going. I was a little distracted," he replied, gathering his belongings.

"Yeah, me too. See you around man!" I handed him his bag and key and held out a hand to shake. "Emmett Swan. Nice to meet you, and sorry again."

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you too," he replied while giving me a firm handshake. With a goodbye and a head nod, we went our separate ways.

Edward

Alice and I made our way to the elevators, ready to get to our suite. This trip had been exhausting, and we had just gotten here. I'd arranged for Alice and I to be chauffeured during the evenings of our trip, and we had secured a rental car for the daytime, non-alcoholic excursions. It turned out that both, BOTH, places lost our reservations! We had to find alternatives and fast. Alice was immediately on the phone and had new reservations at a different location. The Bellagio offers to arrange transportation for their guests, but Alice and I liked to pick our own places anyway. Last time I bothered doing that for all the good it did Oh well, all the better, because we were able to get a nicer car. We were also able to find another place that would provide us with a driver. It took us almost 2 hours for us to make our way to the hotel. "Alice, do you want anything from Palio Pronto? I suddenly want a smoothie and some sort of pastry before I head up. All of our stuff should already be in the suite. Do you need me to walk you? " I asked her while pushing the button on the elevator for her.

"Oh, definitely a tart and maybe some chocolate. I can also go for a smoothie. You can choose my flavor. I am fine walking on my own. I'm going to shower and get ready for dinner anyway. You know how I feel about traveling germs," Alice replied.

"Very well, I will be up soon." I turned and walked away. I made it to the Palio,and got our goodies. I wandered around for a bit, before deciding to head back up. On my way back to the elevator banks, a giant man literally ran into me, knocking everything out of my hands. He helped me pick my stuff back up and introductions were made. He seemed pretty cool, and we went our separate ways. I got to my floor and headed toward our suite. I walked in, set our stuff on the bar, and went in search of my sister. "Ali!" I called looking for her. I walked toward one of the bathrooms and heard the shower running. I knocked, "Ali!"

"What? I can't hear you! I am almost finished," Exclaimed a muffled voice. That bathroom must have some odd acoustics, because my sister's voice sounded different. Without anymore thought about it, I went and made myself comfortable in the living area. This looked nothing like the suite we had the last time. Sure, it was nice, but it was smaller and a completely different layout. I wondered if they got our reservations wrong. I would ask Alice, she knew everything. A few minutes after settling on the couch, the bathroom door swung open, and out came a beautiful woman,wrapped in a towel. I gaped at her, and she gasped,while covering herself as much as she could she said, "What the hell? Who are you? What are you doing in my room? Where is Emmett?"

"I....I..."I stammered completely taken with the angel in front of me.

"EMMETT!!! EMMETT!!" She started yelling terrified. "HELP! HELP!"

"Miss, miss calm down," I managed. "Let me explain," I said turning from her so I could regain my composure.

She calmed minutely, scooting backward towards the bathroom door. My guess was so she could use the phone in there to call Emmett. Unfortunately, she didn't get that far, because she tripped and ended up falling backwards over an ill placed, in her situation anyways,ottoman. I rushed over to help up her trembling form. Unfortunately, she thought I was going to attack her and kicked me,hard,in my manhood. I hunched over tears streaming down my face, gasping for air,and willing the searing pain to stop. "I...I..."I gasped, "w-w-was trying to help you," She had gotten up and was trying again to get to the bathroom. "We must have switched keys, me and Emmett," I tried explaining while still trying to regain my breath and see straight again. "I bumped into your husband in the lobby, and we dropped our things. We must have switched our keys accidentally. I thought you were my sister, Alice," I said a little more steadily. Still weary, she stopped moving towards the door, and her face blushed a deep red.

"Excuse me?" She said obviously still shaken, voice cracked and breathing hard.

"I was on my way up to the suite I am sharing with my sister, and I ran into your husband," I told her finally having enough breath to talk properly. "We were both distracted and literally ran into each other. I dropped everything,he did too, and I guess when we were picking our stuff back up, our keys got switched. I had just noticed that the room was different than the one we got last time but, I figured I would just ask Alice when she got out of the shower. When you came out instead I was just so shocked that I couldn't form any words. I'm sorry I startled you. I will go back downstairs and get my room number and a new key. I really am so sorry for all of this," I said turning away.

"I'm sorry too. I just got so scared. I've never been to Las Vegas before, and you hear all these horror stories. I just expected to see Emmett not you. Wait how did you know his name?" She questioned skeptically.

"When we ran into each other downstairs, we introduced ourselves. I guess he hasn't gone back to our suite yet, or I would have heard from my sister by now."

"If she's cute then you may never hear from them again, my _brother_ is quite the charmer."

"Your brother? Emmett is your brother?" Yes! I shouted internally, grinning externally.

She nodded and replied, "Yes, and he is quite charming. If your sister is single and half as decent as you, then he is probably trying to woo her," she finished blushing. Adorable.

"Or she kicked him too, and they are having a similar moment. Or she could have had him arrested, no telling. I better leave you to your privacy, Miss Swan. I'm sorry again. I hope you have a lovely vacation," I said while making my way to the door of the suite.

"Bella. You don't have to call me Miss Swan. Bella is fine. I'm really sorry about your, uh, area, Mr..."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Please call me Edward. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm not usually this socially inept. It's lovely to meet you,and I harbor no ill feelings. I am just glad that you are able to protect yourself," I replied giving her my best smile.

She gasped then blushed, "Under better circumstances I'm sure it would have been lovely to meet you too. I am just obviously mortified by this whole thing. Thank you for being a gentleman during my mishap, most men would have looked when my towel fell. You kept your eyes on mine and I thank you for that," She replied completely drowning me in her warm and beautiful smile.

"I was worried you were hurt. I wasn't thinking that my actions were going to be misconstrued, I just saw you fall and I," I sighed and looked down as my words tapered off.

"Thank you. I fall an awful lot. Most of the people around me are used to it, and I usually just pick myself back up and keep going. When you moved to get up, I guess all of the years of being the daughter of a police chief and sister to a behemoth finally paid off. My reflexes kicked in,and I well, I kicked. Sorry again."

I looked up at her and noticed she was fidgeting uneasily and staring at her bare feet. I had an overwhelming urge to go over and comfort her. What the hell was wrong with me? I don't get overwhelming urges to do anything. "It's okay. I'm glad you weren't injured. It's my fault that I scared you. I better get going and find out where I'm actually staying. I know that this was awkward, but I really hope I see you again,in a better situation hopefully," I said as I made it to the door.

"Me too. I will be fully clothed at all times now. I may even shower fully dressed now," Bella joked.

I couldn't help the grin that washed over my face hearing that she wouldn't mind seeing me again either. I would love to have another shot at a first impression. I gave her a quick wave and let myself out of her door leaving Emmett's key behind.

Jasper

I was worried about my sister after the airport incident earlier this evening. She told me she was fine and that she had just been momentarily startled but wanted to forget about it and have fun. I really wanted to do that for her, but my need to protect her and make sure she was really okay completely took over. When we landed in Las Vegas, it began. I hovered around her constantly, never straying more than a foot or two away. I didn't want to be too obvious in my over protectiveness, but anytime a male got too close or gawked too long, I about went bat crazy on them. I was making her hold large objects to cover the front of her body. I stood behind her to shield her from the perverted glances of men. I would've thrown a blanket over her had I been able to get away with it. We made it to the Bellagio without incident, and for that I was thankful. When we got to our suite maybe I could convince her to change into something less provocative and more... oh what's the word, nun-ish? Please, who was I kidding? Rosalie wearing a habit? Maybe, maybe on Halloween. I chuckled to myself while following Rosalie and the concierge to the Executive Lounge to check in. We were given our access cards, and the concierge made sure we had his card with his name and explicit instructions to contact him if we need anything. When we were finished, I stayed to ask the concierge about making dinner reservations for us, when Rose walked off.

"Hey Sis! Wait up!" I yelled at her. I had long ago learned never to call her aloud by name in public because any male within a 30 foot radius would immediately begin calling her by name and acting as if they knew her. It made us both absolutely insane. I could not believe the gall of some people. I caught up to her as the elevator doors opened, and we stepped inside. "So, if you're up to it, I made us dinner reservations and got us tickets to see Le Reve at the Wynn Hotel," I started. "I was talking to the concierge and he said he would make arrangements for us to see any show we wanted and would make us reservations at any restaurant we choose. There are tons of things for us to do while we are here so I want you to be thinking about what you want

"There are so many things to do and see. I definitely want to go to the exotic car show rooms and look around. OHHH and we have to try that sky diving simulator and ride the different roller coasters! I am so excited and overloaded with prospects that I don't know where to start. I'm glad we have a week!"

"Sounds good! "I think we can handle doing everything you want to do in a week. Do you have any ideas for night time recreation? Just not Thunder Down Under. I love you very much little sister, but I will not, under any circumstances, go with you to watch men strip. There are plenty of clubs and shows and of course gambling to keep us busy. I also heard there is a Humvee tour through the dessert that sounds promising. We can also go to Hoover dam." I said contemplating how we would fit all of this in.

"Sounds great! I'm going to go get ready. Why don't you go downstairs and get a beer while you wait for me. I'm sure there is a game on somewhere in this place."

"You know me well, you know me so well."

"I know. I sometimes think I should have been born first."

"Oh no you don't. There is a reason I was born first,thank God. Plus, I think if mom and dad would have had you first, they wouldn't have tried for another. Have you ever wondered why they stopped with you?

"Yes, I know why. They stopped when they reached perfection," She replied in mock sincerity.

I snorted loudly in response. Minutes later I regained my composure and the ability to breathe. "Aww Rosalie, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm glad you're my sister."

"Shut it, dorko. You can't try kissing up now. Just wait until I tell mom. Better yet, why don't we just call her now," she replied reaching for her cell phone.

"Aww, Rose! We come all this way, and the first thing you want to do, after all of the arrangements I made, is call mom to tattle?!"

"Mom? Yes, it's Rose. We made it just fine. I was calling, because Jasper... Never mind mom I wasn't calling to tattle, yes, I know he is. No, I don't. Fine, yes I love you too. Jasper mom says she loves you..."

Tell her I love her too," I sang in the sweetest voice I could.

"He loves you too. No, I know. I will. Yes, mom, okay, bye," Rosalie said hanging up the phone. "Ugh, she told me not to tattle, not to be ungrateful because I have a wonderful brother, and that I need to stop thinking the world revolves around me."

I once again couldn't contain my laughter, and I doubled over within seconds. Rosalie beat at my shoulder with her tiny fists, which just caused me to roar louder. Before we knew it, we had both been laughing so hard that we were breathless,and our faces were red and tear stained. I hugged her and told her that I loved her. We spent the afternoon preparing for our evening out, joking, and discussing plans for our day tomorrow. We planned on swimming after breakfast and enjoying the hot dessert sun to begin our day. After that we would play it by ear. I had wanted to place a few bets on the upcoming UFC fight, and Rose wanted to learn to play craps. I think some brother, sister gambling was in order. We just had to agree on where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my beta for all of her help even with everything she is going through. Sorry this took so long to update, my computer decided to mess up and I lost everything. Thanks for reviewing!

Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

Mortified, utterly humiliated, embarrassed, and horrified didn't even begin to describe my first encounter with Edward. A perfect, and I do mean perfect, stranger saw me stumble and fall, naked as the day I was born! At first I had been terrified of him. I was worried he was one of those stalkers or serial killers that prey on unassuming women like the ones I'd seen on the news. I was frantic. Emmett was nowhere in sight. He was way bigger than this guy, and if he was sitting here calmly, did that mean he'd already overpowered Emmett? Was he hurt? These kind of thoughts rushed through my mind. I went into survival mode thinking if I could just lock myself in the bathroom, I could use the phone in there that I had seen earlier. I had never been more grateful for the excesses of the rich like I was right then. Never in a million years would it have occurred to me to have a phone in the bathroom. I slowly started making my way towards bathroom, when the Swan curse left me utterly useless, in a naked heap, on the floor. Defense tactics my father and Emmett armed me with over the years flooded my brain and forced me to react when I thought Edward was going to hurt me. I kicked him, hard in the groin, causing him to go down. I felt utterly horrific when he explained that he and Emmett had gotten tangled up downstairs and ended up switching keys. I mean seriously, way to give a guy a chance Bella. As if that didn't make me feel bad enough, he remained a complete gentleman through the whole thing, never letting his eyes wander. He remained polite even though I could have seriously jeopardized his chances of having children one day. He told me he was glad that I was trying to defend myself and that he didn't have any ill feelings over it. I was glad that he had a little sister and that he was protective of her, just like Emmett was of me. He left to go check on her when he realized that she probably had an encounter with my gorilla sized brother at the same time.

Emmett returned to the room no worse for the wear after his encounter with, his nickname not mine, fun-size Alice. He said she was like a miniature candy bars people hand out at Halloween. "She is a riot, a fiery little bossy thing," Emmett relayed their encounter. "I think you would like her a lot, Bella. When I told her I was here with my sister, she went on and on about all the things we could do as a group while we're here." "I don't know, Em, I think I pretty much ruined any kind of potential friendship when I kicked her brother in the family jewels."

"While I am sure Edward, had to ice them bad boys," Emmett chuckled while nudging my arm, "I think you wooed him more than anything else. When he got to the suite, he told us what happened. Instead of being angry, he smiled when he talked about you. He said that he wished you two would have met under different circumstances so you would have had a better first impression of him," Emmett told me with a sly grin. That grin never meant anything good when it came to Emmett. It meant the sneaky side of his brain was running full force.  
"Yeah, he said as much when he was leaving. I think no matter the circumstance, I would have still made a fool of myself in front of him."  
"Swan curse?"  
"Of course."

"I am so lucky I got skipped on that particular trait," Emmett replied grinning ear to ear.  
"The looks skipped you too, sadly," I replied giving him a sad look.  
"As if, little sista! I got the looks and the skills that are ill," he replied crossing his arms over his chest, running his hand over his chin, and slanting a little to the side in a move reminiscent of the old school rappers with the word to your mother look. I laughed loudly at him until a throw pillow from the couch hit me square in the head. I would have lobbed it right back at him except for the fact that I threw like a girl, and my coordination was severely lacking. I probably would have only hurt myself. Satisfied that he had shut me up, Emmett looked around and said, "So, little sister, what's next?"  
"Well Em, it's still a bit early for dinner. We could go check out the hotel's casino and shops, or wander around the strip until we find a good place to eat. There are plenty of restaurants to choose from, and we have all night. Maybe we can find ridiculous places to take pictures in front of and text some of them to Mom." "Nice! I am going to change into something more "Vegas cool," and then we'll head out. Cool?"  
"Cool!"

Alice

I smiled to myself, reflecting back on the day's events. I knew coming here would change our lives, but it wasn't until I saw the smile on my brother's face when he talked about Bella, that I realized how our lives were going to change. My intuitions had been on overdrive since we arrived, and I had no idea why. I came up to our suite fully intent on taking a long, luxurious shower, when my sixth sense told me to wait. Sure enough, not 10 minutes later, Emmett bounded into our suite, yelling for his sister, Bella. Instinctively I knew not to be scared. Moments later, when he entered the living area I was in, his sheer size should have terrified me, again though, my gut reaction was peaceful. I gave him a shy smile as confusion washed over his features.

"What are you doing in my room? Where is Bella?" Emmett stated starting to panic.

"I don't know who Bella is, and you are in my room. How did you get a key?"

"They gave me a key. My sister she didn't come in here?"

"Who is 'they,' and why did they give you a key?"

"The concierge gave me a key, who else?"

"I am just trying to figure out how you ended up here. I'm Alice Cullen by the way," I said extending my hand.

"Emmett, Emmett Swan. Wait! Did you say Cullen?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uh, Edward, do you know Edward Cullen?" he asked starting to pace.

"He's my brother. How do you know Edward?"

"I don't, not really anyway. We literally bumped into each other downstairs. Crap! Bella!" Emmett exclaimed slapping himself in the forehead. "We must have accidentally switched keys!"

"What?" I asked trying to wrap my head around everything I was hearing.

"When we collided, we both dropped everything we'd been carrying. I must have handed him the wrong key." He was getting frantic. "I have to get back to my sister, Bella. She will flip her chicken if he walks into our room!"

"Chicken? What are you talking about?"

"It's an expression. You know, like freaking out? Losing her mind? It will scare her to death if a stranger shows up in our room. She was already worried that we would encounter serial killers and crazy stalkers when we got here," Emmett explained.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Edward can be very charming, dazzling even. I'm sure they will be fine, but if you are so worried about it, we can call downstairs and find out what room you are supposed to be in. We can even call the room and warn her before her gets there."

"I have to beat him to the room. Bella isn't exactly reasonable when she is in panic mode. She told me she was going to shower when she got to the room. Hopefully she took a long shower, and I can get there before your brother does.''

"Let's call right now, and I will even go with you. It will all work out, I can feel it." Just then we heard a knock at the door. Emmett and I opened the door to a very slow moving Edward.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

A genuine smile crossed his face, and he said, "Emmett your sister has a swift sure kick when she is scared."

Emmett winced, and I was teetering between amused at the situation, curiosity about Edward's reaction to Bella, awe of Bella, and concern for Edward and his heir makers; all in one breath.

"I am glad she remembered her self defense, although I am sorry she aimed it at you."

"It's all good. Once everything was gotten cleared up, she felt bad about it. I'm glad she reacted the way she did. I hope Alice would have done the same in that situation. In fact, she was worried that Alice had done the same thing to you," Edward continued. "I suppose not, considering you aren't in any pain and seem to be moving fine."

"I wasn't in the shower yet. Woman's intuition and all that jazz had me waiting a few more minutes," I told him.

"Emmett and I were concerned for you and Bella though. He told me about her fear of encountering dangerous people while visiting here."

"Bella is lovely. I really wish we would have met under better circumstances though," Edward said grinning from ear to ear. "I would have loved to leave her with a better first impression."

"I'm sure it's fine. If she does have a bad first impression of you, I will help clear it up."

"I'm so excited that there is another set of siblings we can hang out with, Edward!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Oh no, Alice, don't start. It's enough that you are in complete control of our vacation. It's not fair of you to try and hijack theirs too!" Edward retorted.

"What do you have in mind, Fun-Size?" Emmett asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I would love to meet Bella first of all," I started but then was rudely interrupted.

"You have no idea what you just asked, Emmett. I need ice and rest, now preferably," Edward groaned while slowly hobbling away.

"Ignore him. He's just grouchy, because with you and Bella on my side, we'll be unstoppable, and he will have to go along with whatever I say. Especially if Miss Bella is going. Think of it, Emmett, there are so many things we can do as a foursome. We can see shows, have dinner, ride roller coasters, gamble, sky dive, SHOP! The list is endless!!"

"Whoa there, Fun-size, we are only here for a week."

"So are we. That's plenty of time to get everything done. Plus, think of all the guy things you and Edward can do while Bella and I do girlie things."

"Bella isn't into shopping. I don't know what else you would do with her."

"Emmett aren't there areas of Las Vegas you want to explore that having a sister with you wouldn't exactly compliment? I mean she can't very well help you score with the ladies, and I'm sure you don't want to help her land a dude."

"I don't exactly have to worry about landing a dude for Bella, she's a bit prudish. She hasn't exactly cashed in her V-card if you know what I am saying."

"Oh if Edward ever found out that I was even telling someone else he would kill me, but, he's a card carrying member as well. If your sister didn't permanently break him."

Emmett grimaced then said,"Well aren't those two a match made in heaven?"

"Yes, Emmett, they are," I responded grinning my knowing grin.

"What's that look for?" Emmett inquired.

"Oh Emmett, I have never seen Edward respond to anyone the way he did your sister. He usually doesn't even notice girls, especially the ones that throw themselves at him. I was beginning to wonder if he was asexual or something, but even after Bella kicked him in the baby maker, he smiled when talked about her. It almost sounded like he revered her."

"I saw that too. I just didn't know what to make of it. Listen, you know how to get a hold of us now. Don't be strangers. I'm going to go check on Bella now. She is probably worried," Emmett said as he walked toward the door.

"Sure, let's exchange cell numbers too, if you brought yours."

"I don't leave home without it." He told me his number, and I couldn't believe it.

"You have a Washington state phone number?"

"Of course, wait, how did you know it's from Washington?"

"We're from Washington!"

"No way, what part?"

"Tacoma"

"We are from Forks, but I have been living in Seattle since I went to college."

"Awesome. I knew we were suppose to meet you." I gave him my number too.

"Thanks, Alice, I'll be hearing from you soon, I hope."

"Most definitely! Now go check on Bella while I check on Edward. We will have to get together soon!" I exclaimed while giving Emmett a squeeze. I gently shut the door after Emmett left and went to check on Edward. "How are you feeling? Will you be able to carry on the Cullen name eventually?"

"Very funny, Fun Size. Emmett took awhile to leave. What kind of things are you going to subject us all too?"

"Ha ha, I would have you know that Emmett and I did not cement any plans. However, I did find out some very interesting news about the Swans."

"Really? What kind of news?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I think I'll keep it under my hat for the time being, dear brother. Are you up for doing anything tonight? If you are too sore or whatever, I'm sure we can find stuff to do around the hotel."

"We can go out for dinner and hit a few casinos. Believe it or not, little sister, I'm feeling lucky."

We decided to make reservations at the Bellagio's restaurant, Picasso and after dinner we would go to Club Priv , the high limit lounge in the Bellagio. I left Edward to his own devices and finally took the luxurious shower that had been calling my name since we arrived.

Dinner was fantastic. I was so excited to try my hand at gambling. I just knew it was something I was going to be good at. I think my sixth sense was going to come in mighty handy at whatever I chose to try in Vegas.

Rosalie

Dinner was exquisite. Jasper had really chosen a fantastic restaurant. Everything was so decadent, I felt like I'd never eaten before. The food was so good. Our conversation during dinner was lively. We reminisced about childhood pranks and how many fights my brother was in because of me. We laughed about how many girls I had to scare, within an inch of their lives, when they started rumors about my brother. I reminded him about the times I drug him all over the mall because he got his driver's license first and the time he tricked me into thinking we were going to the mall, when in fact he drove me to a Civil War reenactment with hideous costumes and people speaking in the most random ways. Turns out they were speaking the way people did in those times, but really I was fifteen what did I care? We talked about starting college and how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. Lucky for us, or maybe for the rest of the restaurant, it was time for the show to start. I happened to glance up and noticed people staring at us. I kicked Jasper under the table, who was still laughing uncontrollably and banging his hand on the table. La Reve was absolutely breathtaking. The way they moved their bodies in and out of the water and the sheer athleticism they exhibited was just awe-striking. I was a dancer up through most of my teen years, but my body was never that graceful. Up until this point I had taken pride in my talent, but now I realized I was an amateur compared to these people. I wasn't even sure they were people when they moved like that. They must have been otherworldly. I was completely taken with it and time passed by too quickly. Jasper and I sat and waited out most of the crowd before we left the amphitheatre.  
"That was so fantastic, Jasper, thank you. Did you like it? I know this isn't your type of thing exactly."  
"I thought it was cool. I figured you would have enjoyed it more than the UFC match I wanted to drag you to. Although, if you want to go, there's still time..."

"Jasper, for you I would definitely go watch half naked behemoths beating each other to bloody pulps."  
Jasper laughed and shook his head at me. "So, sister dear, what do you feel like doing next? I am not really tired. It's still early."  
"What do you say to some drinks and checking out The Bellagio's casino?"  
"It's like you read my mind."  
"Cool, lets go!" Jasper said leading me out of the theatre and into our waiting car. The cool, dry dessert air was refreshing compared to the thick, humid air of home. The drive back to the Bellagio was packed full of people watching. It was amazing that in the amount of time it took us to get back to the Bellagio, we passed all different types of people. I was most stunned by the eccentricities of the way people wore their clothes, if that's even what you could call them. I was appalled at all of the half naked people that were running around. Jasper seemed equally horrified, so it made me feel better. I supposed we were more sheltered than I thought. When we got to the Bellagio's casino, we immediately began discussing which direction we would go first. I wanted to hit the craps tables, but Jasper was itching to play Texas hold 'em. Agreeing to disagree, we went our separate ways. I was a big girl after all, even though my highly protective older brother would never agree. On my way to the table of my choice I saw him, the man of my dreams. He was tall with broad shoulders, curly dark hair, muscular but not grossly, and dimples that made my knees weak. I wanted to run up to him, wrap myself around him, and never let go. Unfortunately he was walking with a pretty little brunette. The good ones were always taken, I didn't know why I even bothered to hope. "Excuse me, Miss? May I stand next to you?" It was him, the man of my dreams, and he was talking to me. Unfortunately, my brain-mouth coordination faltered, and I just straight up stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Finally after a few moments, I was able to regain my composure and responded, "Of course. I don't own the space next to me." I had to turn on my aloofness, before he saw how much he unnerved me. Chuckling, he responded, "I didn't think you did. I was just trying to be polite."  
"Just don't stand too close. I don't want you giving me bad luck," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Meanwhile, my insides were screaming, 'if you get too close, I may respond inappropriately for a public place.' He did as I asked and kept his distance. After a few rounds, a Stupid Drunken Frat Boy came and squeezed himself between us. Just as I was about to protest, he reached out and grabbed my behind! "Nice butt, Mama!" Stupid Drunken Frat Boy said. Before I knew what was happening, my dream guy and Jasper, who appeared out of nowhere, were on SDFB. Shortly after security was escorting him out. Man of my dreams and Jasper made their way back to me.  
Man of my dreams reached me first. "Are you okay?" "Rosalie, let get out of here," Jasper said as soon as he caught up.  
"Jasper, I'm fine. We don't have to go. Thank you, sir. You saved him from a broken nose. If you hadn't stepped in I would have punched him."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't take care of yourself. I just don't like it when trash like that thinks they can put their hands wherever they want,"  
he told me sheepishly.  
"Thank you. Unfortunately, it's not the first time I've had to deal with those types of idiots. I'm Rosalie, by the way."

"My name is Emmett McCarty, pleased to meet you," he said extending his hand to me.  
"This is my brother and body guard, Jasper," I said introducing them. They exchanged handshakes as well.  
"I'm going to go find my sister and head out. I think I've had about all the excitement I can handle for the evening. It was a pleasure meeting you both. I hope we see each other around again, hopefully under better circumstances," Emmett said shaking our hands again. After he disappeared from our sight, I decided I'd had enough too.

"You know, Jasper, I guess you're right, we should go. We have a lot to look forward to, and we should try and rest." He nodded and followed me back to our room. We got comfortable and decided to watch a movie before bed.


End file.
